dormunyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Enthuiah (Continent)
|- | class="infoboxlabel"|'Governmental Structure: ' | class="infoboxcell"| Fuedal Confederacy (Before Human Arrival) Democracy (Before Elven Settlement) Hereditary Monarchy (Present) |- | class="infoboxlabel"|''Societal:'' | class="infoboxcell"| |} '' "A mysterious land, this is. We've lived here for thousands of years and still our boots have yet to set foot in it's deepest jungles and oldest ruins."'' - Anonymous High Elf Enthuiah (En-thoo-we-ah) was a continent in the southern hemisphere of Dormunyr. It's geography was largely untouched by most civilizations that lived on it and consisted of large swamps, bleak deserts, and impenetrable forests. It was thought to be the original home of the Ren race, as well as the natural habitat of a plethora of flora and fauna. Later, it played host to the foundation of the High Elven Empire known as the Realm. It still remained shrouded in mystery as much of the inner continent was untouched, and it was thought to have been an important land for the ancient Precursors. Geography Enthuiah was covered in a thick, inpenetrable forest to the north, and endless sun-baked deserts to the south. The Northern areas where so thoroughly covered that the entirety of the north was considered to be blanketed in one single forest, known as the Elethnas. Within the Elethnas was the remains of the ancient Precursor city, Tattuha. The very center of the Elethnas is not a forest, but rather a marshy swamp that is still uncharted. In the middle of the continent, the massive Mirthal mountain chain stretches across the land like a gigantic wall, trapping most of the moisture to the north. The deserts of Enthuiah dry and covered in seas of sand dunes, broken up by stretches of rocky and arid terrain. The only saving grace of the south was the great rivers, chief of which was the Etinetai river. When the High Elves settled this region, they established the city of Illithor, as their nation's capital. The rivers of the Etinetai kept the civilization alive by regularly irrigating and allowing for crops to grow. This, coupled with the city's location on the coast allowed for a prosperous capital. Though many of the Realm's cities are in the south, those areas not near a river are hardly ideal places for civilization. Those located around the sea of Sammonen are famous for their production of the metal Nak, which, depending on certain magical properties, can be strong and sturdy with certain traits similar to stone and others to hardened steel. This has lead to many dwarven and dwarrow communities sprouting about this region, specifically from the dwarven nations of Kalatar and Dwarrow Crossing. The Island of Mem Sharas is thought by many scholars to be a magical node, and it's energies flow throughout the island, making it unusually lush. It also seems to have impacted some of the fauna, as creatures there are usually gigantic in comparison to their counterparts elsewhere in the world. HistoryCategory:ContinentsCategory:Enthuiah Enthuiah was originally a beacon of civilization for the Precursors. The city of Tattuha, a capital city of some sort, houses some of the most intact and extensive remains of their architecture. The northern, forested regions of the continent were of some special significance to the precursors, as the southern region is largely devoid of any signs of cities or structures. This could, however, be due to the inhospitable nature of the desert. In any case, the Precursors seemed to possess immense magical/technological prowess, and scholars still debate as to which of these two traits they called upon the most. The Precursors were famous for their apparent mingling of both science and magic, making them one and the same. All that is known is that they were here, and they are now gone. Precursor artifacts behave similarly to nodes and some in fact are recognized as nodes. Magical clerics and wise men from the Realm often journey into the far north to try their hand at discovery. More and more about the Precursor's civilization is discovered as the centuries pass. The Ren are a small, diminutive, monkey or ape-like race that inhabit the central forests of the continent. Their relationship with the Precursors is not well understood: some seem to have revered them and treat their ruins with respect; others have been known to treat the Precursors as a predator that is now long gone. It is still unknown which of these races came to Enthuiah first, or if either are even native to the continent. The Ren, after millennia of warfare among themselves, eventually came to form a fragile peace. The three largest tribes formed the Oessi Confederacy, which combined with the other smaller tribes covered most of the center of the continent. The confederacy did not change much. Tribes did not routinely aid each other, but the confederacy did allow for much easier trade among the different tribes and was a last resort option should they all need to unite against a common foe. Sometime around 8,000 years ago, a small community of elves discovered the continent and slowly settled it. Eventually calling themselves the Tavi'il, or Forest Elves, they settled the northern and central regions of the continent, establishing a civilization centered around oneness with the world. Theirs was the worship of the Archetypes of Nature, seven spirits that live on the continent and embody the elements of the world: earth, wind, fire, and water. Their connections with the spirits of Order and Chaos are unknown, and they may be in a different class of their own when compared to the Gods of other cultures and continents. The Tavi'il and the Ren came into conflict with one another on more than one occasion in the past, though they have since drifted away from each other's territories, with the Tavi'il inhabiting the northern areas as well as some of the desert regions, and the Ren staying in the center of the continent. The Tavi'il recognized the power that the precursors possessed, but they did not see them as gods. Instead, their magical technology was seen as something to leave alone, so as to keep the balance between the living and the dead. As such, they believed that their relics should not be touched or disturbed. The high elves eventually made landing in the southern region of Enthuiah, near the area that later became Illithor. The High Elves were immediately enticed by the abundance of precursor artifacts on the continent, specifically in the northern areas. This led to a slow expansion and settlement into the center and north, with a majority of expeditions being sponsored by the government and clergy of the high elves. Upon making contact with the Tavi'il, the high elves were appalled by their attitude and treatment of precursor relics. The high elves worshiped and saw them as prophets of the Gods, and they believed it was their birthright as descendants to take their mantle. They had no qualms when it came to using and exploiting their relics, given the high elves' own magical prowess. The Tavi'il however believed that those who disturbed the precursors where upsetting the balance, and these differences between the two races eventually led to war. After decades of warfare, the high elves eventually prevailed due to their use of precursor artifacts, and a peace treaty between the two races was wrought.